


The Hen Party

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Blow Job, Cave of Wonders, F/M, Hen Party/Bachelorette Party, NSFW, PWP, strip club, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Having seen a male strip show whilst on Ruby's hen party, Belle wonders if she can get a repeat performance from her man at home...Part six of theCave of Wondersseries.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: 'Strip Club'





	The Hen Party

“You know, I’m still not entirely sure about all this,” Belle said, looking up at the club the group were standing outside.

“It’s going to be great fun,” Ariel said brightly, hooking her arm through her friend’s and trying to steer her in the direction of the door, where the other members of their party were waiting patiently. At least they were preoccupied with setting Ruby’s veil to rights. The headdress on its cheap plastic tiara had worked its way rather crooked during the evening’s drinking and dancing.

“I’m really not sure,” Belle hedged. “Mulan, back me up on this one, right?”

Mulan shrugged. “Just because I’m not attracted to men doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a group of aesthetically pleasing ones taking their clothes off.”

With that, all Belle’s hopes of avoiding the final part of the hen party’s entertainment went out of the window. Mulan was the sensible one of their group and the designated sober one for the night, and if Belle could appeal to her then she couldn’t appeal to anyone.

“It’ll be all right, Belle,” Rory said. “Maybe they’ll be wearing red sparkly thongs. We sell those at _Cave of Wonders_. You could get one for Gold and ask for a repeat performance if the guys on stage aren’t up to snuff.” She winked. “Besides, you can just cover your eyes if you’re that bothered. Come on, let’s get inside and get another drink, my toes are starting to go numb.”

With that, the hen party entered the club, and Ariel deposited Belle at their reserved table before going to help the others get the drinks in. Ruby reached across the table for her friend’s hand and squeezed.

“I’m really glad that you decided to come,” she said, her voice only slightly slurred. “I know it’s not exactly your thing, but I’m happy you’re here.”

Belle was happy to be there too, if feeling a little bit out of her depth. She was thrilled that Ruby and Archie were finally getting married after being together for what seemed like forever, and she was enjoying herself on the hen night that Ariel and Mulan had organised, although she was probably going to have to make this her last gin and tonic. It was just the strippers that she was having slightly more trouble coming to terms with. Rum had given her a slightly amused smile when she had told him of her misgivings, and he’d told her to see it as a rite of passage.

“Have you ever been to a strip club?” Belle had demanded of him.

“No,” Rum had admitted. “But I’m still advising you to see this as a rite of passage. My own experience in this matter is irrelevant.” He paused. “You can tell me all about it and I can see if it’s something worth looking into.”

So, it had gone from a rite of passage into a research mission, and that was how she was trying to view it as the lights dimmed and the men came on stage. She furrowed her brow, taking a long slurp of her drink through the straw. One of them reminded her of Rum, from the photographs that she’d seen of him when he was about twenty years younger, and she had to laugh. Suddenly, Rory’s suggestion of a re-enactment at home seemed like a rather good idea…

X

The evening was drawing to a close and most of the other ladies had been poured into taxis and were on their way home. Belle was sitting in the taxi rank with Mulan and Rory, who were holding hands, Rory’s head drooping against Mulan’s shoulder. It had come as a bit of a surprise when Mulan had started dating the _Cave of Wonders_ shop assistant, but Rory had been quickly welcomed into the circle of friends and could always be relied upon to dispense sound sex and relationship advice whenever necessary.

“So what did you think?” Mulan asked with a grin. “I think you enjoyed yourself a lot more than you thought you would.”

Belle nodded, feeling her face blush a little. Truth be told, she’d spent most of the performance thinking about Rum in the same position. She’d watched him get undressed hundreds of times before, obviously, and she’d seen him naked more times than she could hope to count, but neither of them had ever really put on a proper striptease for the other.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mulan said. Belle gave her a prim look.

“What is it that I am thunking? Thinking, even?”

“Well, I’m thinking that you’ve had one too many gin and tonics but that’s neither here nor there. I’m also thinking that whoever’s working at _Cave of Wonders_ tomorrow – which will not be this one –“ she patted Rory’s arm affectionately “- is going to have a petite Australian customer buying a sparkly red thong for her man.”

Belle shook her head. “There’s no way I’d get him to wear it.”

“Two words,” Rory mumbled with a yawn. “Edible underwear.”

Belle giggled, remembering the mix up that had occurred when Gold had tried to buy her some candy panties. He had indeed worn the posing pouch he’d bought by accident and a good time had been had by the both of them. Belle pondered. Maybe it wasn’t as far out of scope as she thought.

A taxi arrived and the three ladies clambered into it; as it pulled up outside her home, Belle could see that the master bedroom light was still on, and she smiled.

“You didn’t have to wait up, you know,” she said on entering the room to find Rum reading in bed.

“I know. I wanted to make sure you were safe.” He put down the book and slipped down under the covers, watching Belle as she pottered about getting ready for bed. “So, how did it go?”

“It was…” Belle struggled for the correct word. “Educational.”

Rum raised an eyebrow as she collapsed into bed next to him and snuggled down, and he spooned up behind her, wrapping her in a warm hug.

“Educational. Well, that’s one way of describing it I suppose.”

“And inspirational.”

“Right, now I’m intrigued.”

“Yes.” Belle gave a huge yawn. “One of the strippers looked like you,” she added conversationally.

“Good grief,” Rum muttered against her hair. “That poor audience.”

Belle smacked his arm weakly and closed her eyes. “That’s why it was inspirational,” she mumbled. “And there were red sparkly thongs.”

“You know, I can see where this is going,” Rum said dryly. It was the last thing she heard before she dropped off to sleep.

X

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of alka seltzer in one hand and her throbbing head in the other, Belle made the executive decision that she was never drinking gin and tonic again. Rum was making breakfast as quietly as possible, but there was a little grin on his face at her predicament, and Belle just glared at him.

“Don’t worry,” he said, putting a plate of French toast and fruit down in front of her and handing her the syrup bottle. “We’ve all done it. I think we just need to accept that you’re a lightweight.”

“It’s not my fault,” Belle mumbled through a mouthful of bread and syrup. “I think the bar tender was giving me doubles instead of singles.” She closed her eyes. “Mmm. That does make me feel better though.”

“I’m very glad.”

“You know what would make me feel even more better?”

“Not sure that’s actually a sentence,” Rum pointed out.

“Shut up. I’m hungover. In fact I think I might still be drunk.”

Rum just gave a snort of laughter directed at his own plate, then composed himself and gave her his full attention.

“What would make you feel even better?” he asked. Belle just gave him her best cheeky grin, which, she accepted, probably wasn’t quite up to scratch at that moment in time and was probably coming out more like a grimace.

“A repeat performance?” she asked coyly.

Rum sighed. “I had hoped that you would have forgotten about that,” he muttered.

“I could never forget about something as delicious as the thought of you stripping for me,” Belle replied with a purr.

Rum raised an eyebrow. “I’m not wearing a red sparkly thong.”

“Aw why not? They sell them at _Cave of Wonders_ , Rory told me.”

“Because I am fifty years old and not a professional stripper, that’s why.”

Belle had to concede that point. For all she thought that her boyfriend was the sexiest man to walk the planet no matter his age or professionalism, she accepted that he did not feel the same way, and as much as the thought of him in a red sparkly thong brought a smile to her face, she would be the last person to force him to do something that he was uncomfortable with. She took another bite of her breakfast and looked at him coyly.

“So... Will I be getting a repeat performance?”

Rum gave a soft huff of laughter, shaking his head in despair. “I’ll think about it.”

“Please?” Belle batted her eyelashes, but stopped when it made her headache worse.

“I’ll think about it,” Rum repeated. “After all, as lovely as you are, I really don’t think you’re in a fit state to appreciate it right now.”

“Maybe not,” Belle agreed. She paused and gave him another grin that she hoped was not a grimace. “I guess this will just make the anticipation all the sweeter.”

Rum rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

X

Thankfully Belle’s hangover had abated by the end of the morning, and she had been able to help Rum in the garden without fear of her head falling off. She hadn’t mentioned the potential striptease again, but she’d tried to surreptitiously remind him of it by compiling a playlist of stripping music on her phone and playing it. They’d ended up pruning roses to the tune of ‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’ and Rum had been unable to stop laughing, so she thought that perhaps she might be onto something.

When they finally got upstairs to bed and Rum told her to sit back and make herself comfortable, she knew that she was onto something.

“No matter how ridiculous I look, you’re not allowed to laugh,” he said solemnly as Belle settled back against the pillows, sitting cross-legged and eagerly awaiting her special performance.

“Darling, nothing about you taking your clothes off for me could ever look ridiculous,” she said. “I promise that laughter will be the last thing on my mind. And I’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Rum raised an eyebrow.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“All the best strippers get tips,” Belle purred.

“All right.” He nodded towards her phone on the nightstand. “Let’s do this. Pick me some music while I get ready.”

Belle looked at him. “Are you not ready now?”

Rum looked himself up and down. “It’s hardly going to last very long like this, is it?” It was a lazy Sunday at home; Rum was wearing a casual button down and slacks and Belle wriggled happily at the implications of his words as he went over to the closet, pulling out a suit and tie and dress shirt. Oh, this was definitely going to be good.

He slipped into the bathroom and Belle flicked through her music collection as she waited for him, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She was going to have to return the favour for him at some point in the future, but for the moment, she would just enjoy the show. She was feeling a little frisson of pride in the situation, and she didn’t think that it was entirely unjustified. This was a marker of really how far that they had come in their intimate life. When they had first started sleeping together, it had been good, but neither of them had had much experience and it had been a learning curve for the both of them, increasing in confidence from the painfully shy people they had been before. Now they were here, and they were both very happy with the situation.

“Ready?” Rum was peering around the bathroom door. Belle nodded eagerly and hit play as he came out fully, swaying his hips in time to the music as he slowly unfastened his tie and pulled it loose, cracking it like a whip against the bedroom floor and letting it slither from his gasp. Belle clasped her hands over her mouth to stop her giggle of glee from escaping in case he thought she was laughing at him, and she couldn’t stop herself from wiggling in anticipation as he slipped his jacket off his shoulders. Rum raised an eyebrow at her.

“I can’t be that bad, surely,” he said, but there was an amused tone in his voice, no fear. He went to unbutton his shirt and Belle turned the music up, shaking her head.

“Oh, definitely not,” she said, bouncing against the cushions eagerly in time with the music.

It was better than the show that she’d seen the previous evening because it was Rum, and he knew her and had known her so long that he knew just how to tease her to distraction. He finished unbuttoning his shirt but turned his back before he showed her any skin, just slipping it a little way down his shoulders, and Belle growled.

“You’re such a tease!”

“I thought that was the entire point,” Rum said over his shoulder, showing her a bit more.

“It is! You’re doing great. I just want to rip the rest of your clothes off right now!” She shuffled down the bed on hands and knees, getting close enough to reach out and touch him.

“Ah ah.” Rum shook his head as he finally discarded the shirt completely. “I thought the rules of the strip club prevented patrons touching the strippers.”

Belle wrinkled her nose as he turned back to face her and ran his hands down his bare chest.

“Can’t we bend the rules just once?” she wheedled. “I promise I’ll tip you very handsomely.”

“Well… Just this once then.”

Belle trailed a fingertip down the centre of his chest to his navel, worrying her lip between her teeth at the thought of what was below the waistband – something that was showing a certain degree of interest in the proceedings, certainly as much excitement as she was feeling herself.

“Want to see a little bit more?” he asked, and it was only the light pink blush on his cheekbones that reminded her that this was her adorable, slightly awkward Rum. She nodded and sat back on her heels as he undid his belt and fly agonisingly slowly before pushing his trousers down and kicking them off to the side.  She would admit to being slightly disappointed by the lack of a red sparkly thong, but she’d got him to strip for her which was two-thirds of the battle. Maybe if she wore something equally risqué she’d tempt him into doing the same. But that was a thought for another time, because right now Rum was down to his boxers and even though she’d seen Rum in his boxers many times before, there was something much more exciting about the whole thing now.

“Well?” she purred, hooking a finger into his waistband and wishing she’d had the foresight to get a couple of bills. “What are you waiting for?”

“You to stop looking like you’re about to eat me alive,” Rum said dryly.

Belle licked her lips. “But that’s exactly what I’m going to do, my love,” she said. “I did say that I would tip you very handsomely.”

Rum gave a snort of laughter. “That’s the best euphemism for it I’ve ever heard.”

Belle shrugged. “We should really have got you a hat,” she mused.

“Maybe next time.” Rum smirked and dropped his underwear, pressing his pelvis forward a little for her inspection. Belle applauded with a squeal of glee.

“Oh yes, you definitely did not disappoint,” she said.

“Glad to hear it.” He shifted a little awkwardly from foot to foot. “So… You mentioned a generous tip.”

“And I will honour my promise.” Belle went up on her knees to kiss him and snaked one hand down his body to his cock, gripping him firmly and stroking him to full hardness. She kissed her way down his chest, dipping her tongue into his navel before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and lapping at him.

“Oh Belle…”

She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as she kept working him with her tongue, licking up the first traces of precum as they beaded at his tip, stroking her fingertips up and down his shaft and down to cup and squeeze his balls.

“Belle!”

She took him a little deeper into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, and the reaction was better than she could have hoped for.

“FUCK Belle!”

Belle released him then, licking her lips and looking up to find him dishevelled and panting above her.

“You can fuck Belle later,” she said sweetly, taking him back into her mouth and running her tongue around his head like she was licking an ice cream cone.

She felt his balls draw up then and a moment later his seed flooded her mouth; she swallowed down the salty fluid as he yelled some kind of incoherent words, tugging at her hair.

At length, she let his softening cock slip out of her mouth and disentangled her hands from his hair, coming back up to kiss his lips.

“You know,” Rum said a little breathlessly once she pulled away, “if that’s the reward I get I should really do this more often.”

Belle grinned. “I’m very glad to hear it,” she said. “But we can’t have you having all the fun. I’ll need to practise my own moves.”

“Well, rest assured that I will be extremely generous with tips whenever that occurs.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” She ran her hands down his back, squeezing his ass and watching the little satisfied smile spread over his face.

Maybe another trip to _Cave of Wonders_ was on the cards.


End file.
